deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Conan the Barbarian/Bio
Born in the snowy cap mountains, Conan was the offspring of a blacksmith part of a warrior tribe in the harsh land known as Cimmeria. Conan matured rapidly as a youth, due to the harsh environment and rigorous training, and became a well-respected warrior among his tribe at the tender age of 15. After raiding a rival civilization outpost with a group of his tribesman, Conan was enamored with a strange desire to explore the outer reaches of the Hyborian Age and quickly left his tribe to set off in his own adventures. The young warrior quickly gained a reputation as a skilled thief, a savage barbarian, a marauding pirate, and a fearless warrior-general throughout his travels; He faced a variety of threats ranging from immortal wizards to monstrous man-beast to the ferocious fire-breathing dragons that terrorized the land. In his later years, Conan became a well-respected king of a once tyrannical nation, but that only kept him at bay for so long before he yearned to adventure the outer lands once again. His name will be forever stamped as a legendary warrior of The Hyborian Era. __TOC__ Battle vs. Robin Hood (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Conan The Barbarian, well on a quest, has ended up in Sherwood forest. Unkown to Conan, Robin Hood, thinking that King John hired Conan to kill him, is aiming an arrow right at Conan's chest. He fires, but, in a rare instance, he misses! "Looks like I'm getting rusty." Robin says to himself. Conan looks up and then fires his own bow and arrow, which, not as surprisingly, misses Robin. Conan pulls out his Battle axe and charges at Robin Hood. Robin runs off and picks up his Quarterstaff. He blocks Conan a few times and even jabs him in the chest, but Conan chops the Quarterstaff in half with his axe. Lucky for Robin, Conan's axe get's stuck in the ground. Robin and Conan both pull out there swords and shield, and start to duel. But soon, Conan chops Robin's Buckler in half! But Robin strikes back by stabbing Conan in the arm, who groans in pain. Robin runs off, with his sword stuck in Conan's arm. Conan pulls the sword out of his arm and pulls out the Dagger of Khosatral Khel. Robin hides behind a tree and hears someone walking towards him. He takes out his Rondel Dagger. He comes out of hideing and stabs, but no one is there, so the dagger just gets stuck in the tree's trunk. Suddenly, Robin grunts and falls down, dead. Conan stabed him in the back. He raises the dagger in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Conan The Barbarian ﻿ Expert's Opinion He was much more stronger and more powerful then Robin, so there is more force going behind his weapons. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Sango (by MrPacheco101) TBW 'Winner: Conan the Barbarian ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Beowulf (by MilenHD) It was a quiet evening in the forest of Gaetland, Beowulf had killed a bear with his bow and was now sitting near the entrance of the bear's cave, resting after the long hunt. Not far away, Conan was on his way, making fortune and forging a name for himself. As Beowulf was resting and listening to the sounds of the birds in the forest, and after few seconds he heard a loud grunting. On the other side Conan saw that a troll was coming out of the forest. Conan not wasting time prepared his arrows, litting the cloth around them with his torch, meanwhile Beowulf saw the troll and raised his Hrunting. In the next few seconds Conan realeased his arrow to set the troll's hide on fire, but in the last second Beowulf stabbed the monster in the chest and killed it before Conan, instead the ground was lit on fire and Beowulf turned to face Conan, and in that moment Beowulf thought that the Cimmerian was attacking him. Beowulf immidietly sheated his hrunting and was ready to shoot at Conan with his longbow. Conan gave his war cry and fired another fiery arrow, but as he fired it, Beowulf dodged it aside. After he retaliated with his longbow, Conan blocked the arrow with his shield and passing through the flames Conan bashed Beowulf with his shield making him lose his longbow. Beowulf without any time picked his giant iron shield and pulled Hrunting again and retaliated with a slash, doing nothing to Conan's armor, Conan returned the blow with his double headed battle axe, doing a one handed smash attack on Beowulf's shield, but only knocking the Gaetish king on the ground. As Beowulf got up and aimed to slash Conan's neck, the barbarian raised his shield and Hrunting, broke in half. Shocked, but still going Beowulf grabbed his Naegling and slashed at Conan doing absolutly nothing, because of the huge axe not allowing him to come in reach, but after Conan missed a attack with his axe, thus allowing Beowulf to cut the handle in two, only for Conan to pull his Atlantean sword and began dueling with Beowulf and after surviving few clashes, Beowulf tried cutting Conan through his chestplate, but his Naegling did nothing and as he tried to parry an incoming attack from Conan, his Naegling broke from the blow of the Atlatean sword. Then Beowulf decided to get his Sword of the Giant, as he rushed through the fire to get to the cave, where he was resting with it and as he grabbed it and with anger he spoke to Conan: "And you though you had a giant weapon?" and swung his giant sword with all his strength, denting the shield of Conan, forcing him to throw it away. But Conan pulled his morningstar and duel wielded his sword and flail. As both warriors gave their war cries and began dueling and after a hit from the flail in Beowulf's stomach, the Gaet felt down on his knees and Conan then decapitated him. After Beowulf was slain, Conan grabbed his Sword of the Giant and said: "You were a worthy opponent, I'll take your blade in honor for you." and walked away. Expert's Opinion Conan's superior experience, better weapons and armor. Yes, Beowulf is stronger but he loses in everything. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios